Uma Bela Mentira
by Lyani
Summary: Uma bela mentira em seus lábios. Tudo em que conseguia pensar era que ele enxergava os fios dourados em tons de vermelho. Jean/Scott


_Personagens e lugares pertencem à X-men™ _

* * *

**UMA BELA MENTIRA**¹

* * *

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different, different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game²_

**.I.**

O rubi incrustado no belíssimo pingente em forma de fênix entre seus seios brilhava vermelho ardente como fogo. Muito mais vivo que os fios de seus cabelos e o scarpin em seus pés.

A elegância perfeita de suas roupas era cansativa. A escolha da maquiagem que deixava seu rosto suave _demais _ea voz cujos timbres nunca oscilavam, mantendo-se sempre serenos e doces, era irritante.

Pelo menos era o que muitos achavam. E ela sabia.

Tentava mudar, dizendo a si mesma que um copo de cerveja não faria mal nenhum, um tapa na cara demonstrando raiva não era nada demais e cair em lágrimas diante daquele que amava tanto e que preferira fios dourados, afinal, não poderia ser assim tão ruim.

Mas ficava só na promessa de ser menos controlada. Menos justa, menos calma, menos boba. E erguia a taça de vinho na altura perfeita para encostar os lábios no líquido doce que lhe dançava na língua enquanto pensava que ele enxergava os fios dourados em tons de vermelho. Vermelho.

**.II.**

A bolsa verde não combinava em nada com a sua roupa. Era o máximo que poderia fazer para sair da linha. Deixar de ser tão certinha, perfeitinha. Tão "inha".

E ainda assim, a bolsa tinha quase o mesmo tom de seus olhos. E combinava. Do mesmo jeito que a mão dele combinava perfeitamente na sua quando a segurou na porta de entrada.

"Onde vai?" Seu lado _quase _rebelde quis dizer que não lhe interessava mais. Mas sorriu, aquele sorriso doce. Perfeito.

"Vou visitar uma garotinha mutante" As palavras soavam serenas no timbre doce. "Acho que vai se tornar minha aluna"

O sorriso que ele retribuiu era lindo. E ela queria muito odiá-lo, mas quando ele sorria daquele jeito o mundo dela parecia fazer sentido. O coração bateu descompassado, dolorido.

"Preciso ir" Disse e passou por ele quando achou que o sorriso perfeito fosse desmanchar. Ainda o ouviu dizer "Boa Sorte". Quis ser fraca e inconseqüente para responder àquilo com um _eu te amo_. Mas não era fraca apesar de toda a aparência serena e doce.

E ficou em silêncio.

**.III.**

O cheiro de suor vindo dele não era nojento quando a voz mecânica anunciou o final do testes na sala de perigo e ele subiu até onde ela estava.

O olhar dele desceu dos lábios com um brilho fraco cor de boca às unhas pintadas de cor clara e delicada. Um sorriso sacana dançou em seus lábios, quando ele aproximou-se com aquele sotaque canadense e a mania incorrigível de chamá-la de ruiva.

Ela não se afastou. Nem piscou. O cheiro, a barba por fazer, os braços fortes, a voz rouca e masculina entorpeceriam qualquer sentido. Não os dela. Mas havia aquele sentimento de vingança ─ vermelho como sangue ─ brilhando em seus olhos, se ele pudesse ter notado. Mas não notou.

Puxou-a para perto de si. _J'adore_ misturando com suor. O coração dele dando saltos, o dela batendo tão lento como se fosse parar. Desejava outro homem. Os lábios se tocaram de forma violenta como ela imaginara. O gloss se perdendo entre as bocas, o gosto da saliva ficando amargo. De tristeza também.

As mãos dele começaram a bagunçar a perfeita combinação das roupas dela. O beijo começou a bagunçar os pensamentos sensatos. Não o suficiente. Nunca o suficiente.

Ela o empurrou de leve, saindo do abraço, terminando o beijo abruptamente. Ele respirava ofegante de excitação. Ela de susto e vergonha pelo que fizera. Pelo motivo pelo qual deixara acontecer.

"Ruiva" Era um chamado, uma súplica, um sussurro na voz rouca e grave. Ela não atendeu, saindo da sala em direção ao seu quarto. Vazio.

**.IV.**

A luz do sol que entrava pela janela trazia junto o aroma das rosas do jardim. Os perfumes e cremes estavam impecavelmente arrumados sobre a penteadeira e aquela escova parada diante do espelho que fixava com o olhar verde.

Segurou-a na mão com delicadeza e no mesmo instante em que erguia os olhos para o espelho, deslizava a escova pelos cabelos ruivos já não tão longos como antes. Caíam-lhe pouco abaixo dos ombros.

Um sorriso sincero e meigo dançou em seus lábios enquanto destravava a porta de seu quarto mentalmente. Sabia que estava para entrar ali um furacão ruivo que não tardou. Entrou alegre, iluminando ainda mais o ambiente, misturando aroma de jasmim com rosas.

Os braços dela cercaram-lhe o pescoço, num abraço gostoso. O riso dela fez o coração bater até leve. Os olhos verdes, idênticos aos seus, se encontraram no espelho.

"Como está hoje mamãe?"

"Bem, querida. E você?"

"Estou ótima" O sorriso aumentou, enquanto ela esticava a mão para pegar a escova nas mãos da mãe. Os dedos esbarraram na aliança dourada. O sorriso dela morreu lentamente. A mão esquecida do que ia fazer antes, o dedo indicador correndo lentamente pelas bordas douradas. "Ele também a usou por bastante tempo"

A voz dela soou fraca e trêmula e seu coração pareceu dar um nó dolorido. Segurou delicadamente a mão da filha, deixando a escova na penteadeira. Beijou a palma da mão dela e depois sorriu para o reflexo ruivo no espelho.

"Está tudo bem"

"Mesmo, mamãe?"

"Mesmo" Sorriu, virando-se na cadeira e abraçando-a de frente. Apertando-a forte nos braços, os olhos marejados. "Eu tenho você, eu tenho tudo"

**.V.**

Lá fora um carro passou com o som alto demais. A frase que pode discernir na música a acertou como um tapa certeiro no rosto. Quase sentiu a pele ardendo. _It's a beautiful lie, it's the perfect denial, such a beautiful lie to believe in.³ _

Suspirou, segurando o copo de laranja com as duas mãos. Uma em concha sobre sua coxa onde o copo se apoiava e os dedos da outra ainda perto da borda. Não queria que as gotículas de água que pudessem escorrer do copo gelado molhassem sua saia negra, perfeitamente alinhada.

Não queria deixar que as lembranças quebrassem sua mentira perfeita. Para mostrar que havia superado, juntou todas as memórias que tinha dele ─ deles ─ na caixinha de madeira com as iniciais de ambos na tampa. S&J em letras douradas. Suspirou pesado ao pensar na cor. Dourado era uma cor irritante, não?

A aliança se misturou nas muitas lembranças guardadas naquela caixa. Fotos antigas, as cartas que ele havia escrito ao longo do namoro, noivado e casamento, uma rosa seca, vários bilhetes, entradas de cinema e teatro, recadinhos, tantas coisas.

Embrulhou num papel fino e entregou a sua filha para guardar. Não pode ver os olhos dela marejados pois os seus estavam embaçados de lágrimas. Abraçou-a antes que ela pudesse notar. Depois voltou ao seu quarto onde permitiu que uma lágrima solitária escorresse pelo rosto levando um pouco da maquiagem.

Agora estava elegantemente sentada no pequeno jardim em frente ao lago da Mansão. As pernas impecavelmente cruzadas deixavam a mostra apenas um pedaço de pele branca, pois a bota negra de salto fino era de cano alto. A altura do salto era mediana, perfeita e elegante. Ela sabia como usar qualquer acessório e roupa de forma a manter-se sempre num equilíbrio perfeito entre simplicidade e exagero.

"Jean Grey" A voz gelada adentrou seus pensamentos de forma desrespeitosa. Virou-se na direção da voz numa atitude mecânica, pois sabia exatamente que aquela voz era dourada. Fios dourados esvoaçaram levemente à brisa fria.

"Emma" Disse serena, voltando-se para bebericar mais um gole do suco. A quantidade exata. Perfeita. _Irritante, _ela podia jurar que era o que a loira pensara.

"Pensando na vida?" A ruiva assentiu. Sem sorrisos.

"Scott pediu para chamá-la, vamos fazer uma reunião com Xavier" O sorriso que abriu tinha um leve toque maldoso e a resposta que gostaria de ter dado seguiria o mesmo tom se não houvesse aquele lado gentil que a fazia ser educada e serena sempre.

"Obrigada Emma" Levantou-se delicadamente. O copo do suco na mão esquerda. O dedo anular com a marca branca onde a aliança estivera. A loira era mais alta, mais magra, talvez até mais bonita, mas nunca mais elegante e educada. E ele jamais a amaria como amava a ela.

Já passara há tempos da fase em que ficava imaginando os dedos dele correndo por fios dourados e não vermelhos, mas não pode deixar de imaginar o que afinal ela tinha demais que chamara a atenção dele.

"Só vou deixar o copo na cozinha" Disse ao passar pela loira.

"Isso é trabalho de empregada" A voz dourada a alcançou seguida de um riso desdenhoso. Sorriu mesmo de costas, já sabendo que ela já tinha entrado na Mansão e seguia para a sala de reuniões.

"Dar recados também"

**.VI.**

Ele tocou a mão dela sobre a mesa.

Ao virar o rosto pra ele, os fios dourados caíram um pouco desordenados sobre os ombros. O sorriso dela pra ele parecia falso. Ela sabia que não era; que sua imaginação estava criando coisas para favorecê-la.

O pão integral que havia comido virou tijolo em seu estômago. Mas o sorriso não desmontou de seus lábios e a voz continuava serena enquanto conversava com Hank.

Ela viu pelo canto dos olhos verdes ele se aproximar da loira para beijá-la. Era um café da manhã comum na Mansão X. A mesa cheia e alegre. Ninguém notou o gesto, afinal já haviam passado da época do constrangimento. Ela mesma deixara claro que não havia por que todos se comportarem assim.

Ninguém entendia de onde ela tirava força pra manter-se serena diante daquilo, mas ninguém questionava. E ela mesma buscava manter-se bem. Sozinha. Fazia do sorriso dele que não mais lhe pertencia, seu inferno particular.

E sofria sim. Mas levantava-se a cada dia, respirava, tomava um café com chantilly, vestia-se impecavelmente, treinava o sorriso perfeito que escondia uma bela mentira e tudo bem.

Continuava. Mas não antes de parar diante do espelho, enfrentar-se e dizer com a voz calma e firme. _Ele está com a Emma. _

**.VII.**

As belas gotas de pérola que pendiam de suas orelhas combinavam perfeitamente com a bolsa marfim e a calça no mesmo tom. A blusa leve em tom verde realçava ainda mais seus olhos fixos na cruz da capela que havia na Mansão.

Fazia uma oração silenciosa. Um pedido secreto e egoísta.

Se permitiu fazer isso ao menos uma vez.

**.VIII.**

"Parabéns Scott" Uma bela mentira a voz doce e serena. Uma bela mentira o sorriso perfeito. Uma bela mentira o sorriso que ele lhe retribuiu.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Por que não estaria?"

"Achamos que talvez você não fosse receber bem a notícia"

"Não seja bobo Scott. Transmita meus parabéns a Emma também" Uma bela mentira sua voz não ter tremido nenhuma vez sequer. Por dentro estava em pedaços.

"Foi uma surpresa pra mim também" Ele sentou-se diante dela. O perfume dele entrou por suas narinas apenas para destruir um pouco mais o que restava de sua alma. "Ela ficou sabendo da gravidez na semana passada"

Era uma bela mentira ela tocar a mão dele com os dedos de forma suave, dizendo a si mesma que afinal, estava feliz por ele.

"Estou feliz por você Scott" Colocou em palavras na vã tentativa que doesse menos. "Por vocês"

**.XIX.**

Ela não leva nenhum jeito para ser mãe. Notava isso ao vê-la andar pela mansão carregando uma barriga imensa em roupas extravagantes demais. Vulgares.

Homens são estranhos. Ela podia jurar que ele achava tudo muito sexy.

Afinal poderia ter sido isso. Ele se cansara de toda sua elegância, educação, serenidade. Aquilo que insistiam em chamar de perfeição. Ela não era perfeita. Certinha demais _talvez_.

Era o seu jeito de ser. Seu jeito de encarar os fatos que não poderiam ser mudados. Entendera isso de uma maneira difícil e dolorosa. Mas aprendera em silêncio. E continuava porque apesar de tudo tinha o passado, as lembranças, os filhos. Coisas que a ligavam a ele de um jeito ou de outro.

Laços inquebráveis apesar da distância física. Ela o amaria sempre, embora tivesse que finalmente aceitar que o perdera. Sua prece não tinha sido atendida afinal...

**.X.**

Os fios dourados eram muito claros na pele muito branca do bebê que ele carregava como se fosse um precioso diamante.

E era.

Os fios dourados dela estavam bem alinhados nas costas nuas que a blusa escandalosa deixava a vista. E sorria um pouco mudada.

A maternidade sempre nos transforma. De formas totalmente diferentes de uma mulher para a outra.

Jean Grey sorria ao ver a cena de longe. Uma bela mentira em seus lábios. Tudo em que conseguia pensar era que ele enxergava os fios dourados em tons de vermelho.

Vermelho.

* * *

_I've got to remember this is just a game_

* * *

• FIM •

* * *

¹ Inspirado na música _A Beautiful Lie_ - **30 seconds to Mars**.

² _Deite acordado na cama à noite  
E pense sobre sua vida  
Você quer ser diferente, diferente?  
Tente superar a verdade  
As batalhas da sua juventude  
Porque tudo isso é só um jogo_

³ _É uma bela mentira, é uma perfeita negação, apenas uma bela mentira para acreditar._

**#** Agradecimentos especiais à pessoas simplesmente maravilhosas que me ajudaram e inspiraram: Juju, Poetriz, Ma e Re-kun


End file.
